RWBY Henceforward AU In:The lost child
by KingdomWarrior125
Summary: This story is about the time of Henceforward about the team RWBY tragedy when Ruby found a blue Fauna wolf child that needs love. Would she helps the poor child? We'll find out.


**RWBY**

**Henceforward AU**

**In:**

**The lost child**

* * *

**The Characters of RWBY are belongs to Rooster Teeth and the name of Henceforward Au belongs to KUMA. And last the OC are belongs to me.**

**P.S. If you all reading this; I just hope you tell KUMA if he or she reading my stories.**

**Now on the show! ^^**

* * *

**This story takes place in the middle of Henceforward.**

* * *

**Prologue**

In the ally of the City of Vale, two poor people were sitting on the floor by nears the door. One is a woman who's feeling very ill and with her seven year-old son who's standing by her side with his blue cloth covering his head with a hoodie.

The mother of the child is getting very sick by the minute. And the son is getting very scare of this. Will she die?

When the mother looks at her son with her eyes getting tired, she then made a sad smile at him and holds her hand out by touching his cheek one last time while the boy's tears going down his cheek knowing something is wrong with her.

As she done by touching her son's cheek, she then looks out the ally and saw a person whose wearing a red cloth with roses symbol on it. When the mother saw the person passes by, it was Ruby Rose, whose wearing a red cloth and covering her head with her hoodie on.

The mother heard about the team RWBY chaos and she knows about Blake Belladonna betray her team and left them. And she also heard about the sister of Ruby Rose have left the team and became the wanted person as a traitor of the human kind.

As this moment the mother is getting weaker feel and starting believes that Ruby was trying to help her team-mates, but it was instead by almost kill her. So herself, she get to see her son one last time with a small grin on her face; she started to collapse on to her left side and though herself one last time, _"Ruby Rose, I know you were trying to help the people you care about, so please, please take good care my son._"

Then, she died by her sickness and leaving her boy to cry out his mother.

* * *

In the street walk of Vale, Ruby Rose is too busy walking down town. But she could hear the rest of the people whisper about her.

Actually, the people know about the team RWBY tragedy. So the people blame her about a Faunus betray the team and goes on kill everyone.

But for Ruby, she feels sad about Blake betray the team and her sister Yang left the team and became a wanted person.

So for herself, she stay with her girlfriend name Weiss Schnee in the CEO and was going to find more information about Blake's disappearance and Yang's whereabouts.

As she walks around the Vale, she heard something. It was a cry of a child.

"_Mommy! Mommy!"_

Then Ruby follows it, and it came from the ally of the city. As she went to it, she saw two people in the ally. One was a child whose wearing a blue clothe just like hers but different. And she saw another person whose lying on the ground, and started to believe that person was the kid's mother.

"Mommy! Mommy! Please get up Mommy!" the child cries out, but the mother is not moving.

Ruby rush to the two and bend down to the child, and see what's wrong. "What happen?" she asked.

The child looks up at Ruby and the little kid is a little boy with a tears coming down he's eyes. "My mommy is not getting up!" he told her.

Both Ruby and the boy look back at the mother; and she looks at her and put her fingers to the mother's neck to feel anything pulse. Once she's done she looks at the boy with her sad silver eyes look. "I'm sorry. But you're mommy...she's gone." She told the boy the truth.

And the little boy looks at her with his eyes wide in horror and started to cry harder. "No!" He cries, and then he looks at his dead mother and started to shake her. "No! Mommy No! Please don't die! I don't want to be alone with out you! Please Mommy!"

Ruby looks at the boy to feel so sorry about his lost. But his lost was his mother. For some reason, it's feels like her when she lost her birth mother before. She too lost the person she loves so mush and feels terribly sad about.

When Ruby looks at the blue cloth boy, he stop shaking the body of his mother and end up crying so much and looks down to the ground by bend his knees.

Ruby took her hand out and places her hand to the boy's right shoulder. But for some reason, the boy just hop himself to hold on to Ruby and cries to her. Then Ruby was surprise about the child who just hop on to her. And the only thing she did is holding on to the child by embrace her arms to the child's body and gently rubbing the boy's head.

When Ruby converse the boy, she look at the dead mother and feels sorry for her that she must have been sick or something she did wrong. Then she look back the boy and to shake him and to get his attention to Ruby.

"You know," she said with a nice smile, "I have idea."

* * *

At the hill of the city, Ruby's idea is to make a grave for the boy's mother at the hill with a beautiful tree right next to them.

After Ruby and the boy finish the grave, the mother's child brought out amazing blue flower and put it on the grave for her gift that he loves her. While Ruby hold her cross on to her mouth by praying and kiss it.

After praying the mother; Ruby look at the little boy and seeing him to take his blue hoodie off of his head and made the auburn-red headed surprise. The boy is ordinary child, but a Fauna.

The boy's head received wolf ears and his hair is blue color and his eyes are blue diamond. But the boy's wolf ears turn into a sad proposed, and the his eyes are still watering with tears.

"You're a Fauna?" Ruby asked, and the boy nod. "And your mother is human. Wasn't she?"

The boy nodded again. Then Ruby went to him and bend down next to him. "What's you're name?" She asked.

The boy look at her and see her silver eyes and can tell that she is a kind person. "Arthur..." He answered in a sad tone.

Ruby look at him with a nice smile and nodded to understand the boy's name. And she look at the grave and hearing Arthur about his past story.

"Mommy was trying to protect me from the people. She cares about me so much and I really love her." He then started to shed some tears from his eyes. "I really, really lover about her. And she loves me and cares about me. And now I really don't have anyone to love because I'm different from other kids." And he started to cry in broken heart.

Ruby look at him and feels so sad about this little Fauna. The person who was taking good care of Arthur was a human being that loves him and made him happy. But now, it finally turns out to be a sad story for this boy.

"Do you have any relatives that your mommy has?" She asked, in a sad tone. But Arthur shook his head. "But do you have a father?"

Then Arthur look at Ruby with a sad face and replied, "My Daddy die when I was a baby."

Then Ruby feels her heart-broken. This young Fauna blue wolf has no father, no relatives and no place to be at. Would she take him to the orphan church? But they wouldn't take a Faunus, do to the team RWBY tragedy. But also, she can't let him be in the streets so one of these day he'll be turn in to a Grimm. So what would she do now?

The auburn-red headed looks at the grave of Arthur's mother and wondering if she can do something right.

"You know," she tells about her past story, "I use to had Fauna as a friend."

Then Arthur look at Ruby to hear about her about her Fauna friend.

"She was an amazing person in my team before. But now she left and I don't know where she is or I don't know what she's doing." Then Ruby went a sad look on her face. "She is a good person to had. But now she's done."

Then Ruby made up her mind and look at Arthur, by holding on his both hand and say one thing she has to do.

"So why not stay with me at my place?" she asked with a kind smile but she has little tears on her silver eyes.

Arthur's diamond blue eyes wide. "You mean... Your gonna...?"

"Yes, I'm going to take good care of you and make sure that no one would hurt you." She said with a smile. "But I cant do this alone. There's a certain person who can help too. But she maybe a little grumpy, but I know I can trust her. Okay?"

Arthur looks at her kind smile and nodded slowly, but with some tears coming down his cheek. For himself, he is now a little scared about this. He's starting a new life with out his mother. And then, they left the grave.

But for Ruby, she looks back at the grave of Arthur's mother and see the blue flower on it. _"Don't worry, I'll make sure that he'll be fine with me and Weiss." She thought with a sad smile, "I will protect him for you."_

As they both left the grave, the Blue Flower had a bit of water on the pillar. As the water drips down and you can hear of the mother's spirit last word to say, "_Thank you, Ruby Rose."_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Meet Arthur, the blue wolf cub of Fauna**_

* * *

As Ruby takes the young child Fauna to the Schnee CEO, she hold on to the boy's hand to make sure he'll be with her. For his protection, Ruby told Arthur to put on his clothed hoodie on so the people of Vale don't treat him as an enemy of human raise. So both of them are wearing their red and blue hoodie.

But feeling uncomfortable, Ruby can hear the civilians whisper about her and the little boy that they don't know that Arthur is a Fauna. They keep on whisper about why a child is with Ruby, or keep on saying to the others about her to plan on taking the child to do something wrong.

As they keep on walking, Arthur's wolf ears which are hidden in the hooded cloth, can hear them whispering about saying "is she taking him to a slaughter-house?" Or their plan is to attack Ruby for the tragedies several years ago? Then Arthur is getting scared and holding on to Ruby's cloth as tears coming down his cheek.

Ruby looks down to her right side and seeing the young Fauna boy by squeezing on to her right cloth and seeing him scared. She let go of her right hand of his left, and put her right arm around the child to conferred the poor boy.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you." She said to Arthur in a gentle words. And blue wolf Fauna cub looks up to her with some tears on his eyes and nodded to understand.

After they got through the Vale; they made it back at the Schnee CEO cooperated. But for Arthur, he seems to be nerves. He never been a big places before or doesn't know about the company of the Schnee family.

But Ruby looks down at him and he seem to feel uncomfortable to be here. "Hey, don't worry about being here.," She said to him with a warm smile, "This place is where I live in. So don't be scared to stay here, it's a perfect place to keep you protected in."

Arthur looks at her silver eyes and started to believe in her. He nodded to say okay about and Ruby holds on to him and used her rose power to teleport them in to the building.

* * *

In the Schnee company, Weiss Schnee the Heiress of the families name is now the leader of the business company of her family. So for her business partners are talking about the new ideas of the new weapons and seeing the new ideas of new type of dust are made of.

"So, are these the new weapon plans of these papers I having?" Weiss asked by seeing the papers of the plans for making new weapons and new type of dust's power.

"Yes ma'am, these new type of crystal dusts have new type of power to make better weapons and also, it well helping us to take those Grimms down." Said the company's partner.

"Yes but, what I'm seeing is that these crystal dusts are not fully tested to see if they are capable to handle for any weapon welders. These new type of powers seem to be very dangers to handle."

"But ma'am," the second company's partner added up. "These type of power are the only thing to kill the Grimms in battle. Surely you understand of this."

"But theses Gimms could be Faunus," said the other company's partner which is an older women. "We all don't know if we should do this such thing. The Faunus would see us but monsters to them."

"The hell to them!" The fist company's partner yell out, "The Faunus are already see us but enemy's to them all. We can't just give up and let the Faunus and the Grimms to kill the human raise. Just like what happen seven years ago!"

"Excuse me..."

They all turn to the leader of the company whose light blue eyes are looking at the second company's partner and give him a glare. "I would like if you don't bring up that again?" She asked in a tone.

The second partner look at her and feels a little nerves about her. "I'm terribly sorry to bring it up." He apologize to her.

Then Weiss look at the papers and found some blue prints. The blue prints shows the new type of weapons, but these new ones are a bladed bow with an arrows on the middle front of them. She just wonder why these type of weapons are supposed to be the new generation weapons?

_"A blades on the bows?" _She thought herself with a confuse look.

As she looks at the plans, there was a beeping sound. So she looks at her pocket and brought out her scroll, then open as the screen turn on. "Hello?" She answered.

Then the screen shows Ruby Rose with a cheerful smile in it and she is in the room of Weiss and hers. _"Hello Weiss! Miss me?"_ She asked in a happy tone.

"And is there's some reason you calling me?" Weiss asked in annoyed.

_"Aww, is there also a reason why you're not happy to see me?" _Ruby smirk on the screen. _"Do you still have problems for me to call you?"_

"That's it, I'm hanging up now." Weiss was about to turn off the scroll.

_"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on for a sec."_ Ruby trying to stop her. _"There's something I need to tell you."_

"What is it now Ruby? Can't you see right now I'm busy on this meeting?" Weiss asked in a tone. "Can it wait for a while?"

_"Look, I know your very busy about it. But there's something I brought in our room here right now."_

As Weiss looks at the screen and leaving the company's partners look at their boss and wondering what's going on. "What did you mean 'there's something you brought in our room?'" she asked, by looking at the screen in a carious way.

_"Well, it's not something, but someone I brought in our room. Hehe" _Ruby said in a nervous tone.

As Weiss look at the screen with her right eyebrow raise, she then looks back at the others and said, "Would you all excuses? I'll be right back."

Then she left the meeting room and leaving the partners alone and suggest their shoulders and get back to work.

* * *

Outside the rooms door, the workers are walking by it and doing what they told, but all of suddenly...

"YOU WHAT!?"

The workers look at the room's door of their boss, and leaving for good reason.

* * *

In the masters room of Weiss and Ruby, the auburn-red headed (whose red hoodie is off,) told the Heiress of Scheen that her that she brought a Fauna child to Weiss's home CEO company, which made her flip out.

"Shhh, Weiss, please keep your voice down." Ruby hush her girlfriend. "You don't want to let everyone here to hear you yelling."

Weiss spread her arms out and feels very upset. "Oh, I'm sorry if my voice is too loud to let you hear that I'm need to keep my voice down, because my girlfriend brings home a Fauna child in here." She said in sarcastically but mad.

"Yes, but I also mean your voice is scaring Arthur too. He's outside the living room." Ruby pointed to the door where it leads to the leaving room, and leaving Arthur alone the room by sitting on a couch and hearing the Heiress arguing. Which makes his scare.

"Ruby, you bring a Fauna in my home with out me knowing. In my families company." Weiss pointed down to the floor to let Ruby know their in the Scheme companies.

"Yes I know, but I was thinking that...we...should..." Said Ruby nervously by touching or poking her fingers together, and trying to say something that her girlfriend that she may not like.

Then Weiss looks at Ruby and she knows what she's talking about, by getting closer to her. "Your not saying we're going to keep him?" she asked by looking at her with a serious look. "Aren't you?"

Then...

"Yes?"

"Oh my...!" Then Weiss was starting to get very upset, but she's backing away from Ruby by her anger.

Ruby looks at her and feels nerves about her anger. "I'm sorry," she apologize. "I was thinking we should help Arthur. He's pretty cute you know."

"But Ruby, this is a crazy thing you just did! He's a Fauna, we can't keep a Fauna in this building. This plan you're doing is ridiculous!"

"But Weiss, I can't let him stay in the street and let him turn into a Grimm, or let the people of Vale attack him," Ruby look at Weiss with a sorry look, "he's scared to be alone."

"Ruby, he's not human, he's a Fauna..." The Heiress look at her girlfriend with a serious look, "we can't keep him here."

"So your going to treat him just like Blake?" said Ruby with an upset look, "How you treat her?" Weiss look at her and knows what she's talking about, but Ruby continues. "He's not her. He's just a child Weiss."

Weiss was trying to say something by putting her hand out to her girlfriend to telling her to stop, but she said..."Ruby, he can't...stay here." Then she walks away to the door and told her something that Ruby already knows. "Just call his family to take him back some where else."

When Weiss was about to leave the room but Ruby said..."He has no family."

Then the Heiress stop and looks back at her, as she counting with her eyes feels so sad.

"His mom die right at front of me, and she was a human being." Weiss look at Ruby with a surprise look and can't believe a female human was the mother of that Fauna child.

Then Ruby continues, with a sad tone. "You shouldn't see him how he's trying to awaking his own mother. He broken-heart. His mom was taking good care of him and now she's gone with no husband who just die when he was a baby, and there's no family relatives to watch over him. He's afraid to be alone and I told him that we'll take good care of him."

When Weiss look at her she just doesn't know what to say but Ruby asked, "So please, please help me to take good care of him. We had Blake as a team, so let's help Arthur to stay with us. So help him. please?"

Weiss was silent when she look at the door to lead to the living room and trying to say something. But all she did is rubbing her head and look at Ruby. And the one thing she said...

"(sigh) Ruby, you dolt..."

* * *

In the living room, the Fauna cub is still sitting on the couch but still worry if he's not staying in the home of the Scheen company.

As Arthur sitting the couch, he took off his hoodie with his blue wolf ears pop out and brought out something of his pocket. Its his mother's ring. He remembers that his mom was a huntress and told him that his father was a hunter. He keeps on holding on his mother ring and he shed some tears. Arthur really miss his mother and he's started a new life with Ruby and the Heiress. Hopefully.

As he puts his mother ring back in his pocket, the sound of the sliding door of the master room opens and both Ruby and Weiss came out and the scythe wilder went to Arthur with a nice smile.

"Guess what, you can stay with us." she said, and the blue Fauna wolf face was happy. And the young child hug Ruby as she hugs him back.

"Before you can stay here," she continues as she let go of him with a smile, "I forgot to intrudes myself, my name is Ruby Rose, and the one behind me is Weiss Scheen."

The cub looks at the Heiress whose arms are cross and looking away form the two, and feels a bit nerves about her. So, he holds on to Ruby and feels a little bit afraid of Weiss. And leaving the auburn-red headed giggles to see how the cub's reaction is. "Don't worry about her Arthur," she converse him by combing his hair, "Weiss just a little grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy you dunce." Weiss hiss back at her girlfriend, with her light cold blue eyes looking at Ruby but a little nerves about the Fauna. "I'm just...well you know."

"Aw, your shy about Arthur being here." said Ruby, with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not shy!" The hair bark at Ruby with dust coming out of her, which makes Arthur freak out and holds on to Ruby again.

"Weiss, your dust is coming out of you!" Ruby told her girlfriend as she trying to calm the cub down. "Your scaring Arthur!"

As Weiss look at the cub whose holding on to Ruby, she sigh and calms herself down. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry alright Ruby?" she said to her girlfriend.

But the scythe wilder look at her by shocking her head and said..."Not me. Arthur."

The hair just sigh for being annoyed, but she went to the two and said to the cub..."I'm sorry that I scared you. O.K.?"

The blue Fauna wolf cub look at her and nodded to her to understand. And Weiss went back to the front door and turn to the others. "Look, I have to get back to the meeting. So I'll see you two later." she said and went out the door, and leaving the two alone and having them self a good time.

But before she went back to the meeting, Weiss put herself on the wall and thinking if this is a good idea to take care a Fauna child. _"Ruby you dolt, I hope you know what you'll dong . No. I hope what we're doing now."_ she thought and went back to her meeting.

* * *

At the time of the meeting and the two, it's getting night soon.

As Weiss came in the room, she look pretty tired from her meeting. And leaving the two in the master room as Ruby reading a story book for Arthur.

"Ruby," Weiss called her and the sycyth wielder looking at her girlfriend. "It's time to get some sleep. It all ready night now."

Ruby marked the book's page and she said, "Okay, okay."

So both Ruby and Weiss are changing their clothes and putting their pjs on. But they forgot that Arthur is still in the room and Ruby told him to turn around so the have their privet to change.

As they finish their pjs on, they look at Arthur and forgot that he doesn't have any pajamas or extra clothes. So Ruby looks in the dresser and trying to find something for the child to wear on. So she only find a white long sleeve shirt for him and she help him to put on his new pajamas.

"Ruby," said Weiss as she got on the bed and read a book with her glasses on, and the other women look at her. "Where are we going to let him sleep at?"

As Ruby look at the cub, with a smile, she said, "With us of course!"

And the Heiress sigh for her behavior and let the Fauna child laying on the middle of Ruby and Weiss. Then the auburn-red headed went back to her bed and she was laying the rigth side of the bed and converd the boy.

"Say Arthur?" She asked, and the young Fauna looks at her nice smile. "How about we pray for your mom. So she can hear you, Okay?"

Arthur look at her surprise and nodded for agreeding. And they pray for the mother of the young Fauna child, and leaving Weiss to hear them but try to read her book.

As they done praying, Ruby look at the young wolf cub with a smile, but, sadly realize that Arthur was look up the ceiling of the room with his wolf ears turn into a sadnees position and with tears coming coming out of his blue diamond eyes. Ruby can tell that he miss his mother and feels sorry for him.

But with out knowing, Weiss was reading her book and turn her eyes and saw the cub's eyes with tears. She sees the sorrow of the child's eyes about his mother dead.

And then the boy was about to cry when Ruby tuck him into her, and letting the Fauna cry on to her. When he cry on to Ruby, she combing his hair and gently telling him is going to be alright and letting him known that both her and the hair are going to be with him.

As Ruby converse the Fauna, Weiss looks at the scene and seeing Arthur cries about his mother. She knows that children are sad about their mother's death and she sees how pain their in.

So, both Ruby and Weiss looks at each other and feels sorry about Arthur. And then the Heiress mark her book's page, and she turn off the light and let the three sleep for the next day and letting Ruby hopefully that Arthur feels a lot better to be with her and Weiss.

* * *

**There, the first chapter is done! And feeling sad about this story that I making makes me cry about it.**

**So if any of you wants to know, I hope that KUMA put this story for his chapter of ****Henceforward.**

******And KUMA, if you readings this; I really hope you like it and put this story of yours.**

******So now, I need to go back and work on the next chapter of Hearts of SEEDs. And I will make the next chapter of this story someday. See ya! ^^**


End file.
